howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Astrid Hofferson
Astrid Hofferson is a young viking girl of the Hairy Hooligans tribe who goes to school with Hiccup and owns a Deadly Nadder dragon. She is striking, tough, energetic, and beautiful. Her determined and strong persona makes her hard to impress, but Hiccup can't help but be smitten. Therefore, Astrid is Hiccup's love interest, in spite of initially not liking Hiccup's friendship with Toothless, though she quickly is interested in Hiccup's problem with initially trying to keep Toothless a secret, and helps with his problems. Astrid does not appear in any of the books in the original series. It is possible she is based on the character Camicazi from the books. Role in the Film Astrid is first seen at the beginning of the film during a dragon raid as she helps in putting out the fires while Hiccup (doing an introductory narration) introduces her to the audience. She is later seen with the other students in dragon training, joined by Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins Ruffnut & Tuffnut. Gobber sics a Gronkle on them as their first lesson, and she answers his first question of what a viking needs to handle a dragon; a shield. As the other students are knocked out of the lesson one by one, she ignores Snotlout's flirtings while impressively evading the Gronkle's firepower, and leaving Hiccup to take a blast. After that she is seen in the vking's dining hall with the other students as Hiccup shows up. As the students mock him, she adds insult to injury by saying Hiccup's "never where he should be". Gobber hands the students a manual on dragons for them to study although only Astrid and Fishlegs have read it, the others ignore it while unbeknownst to them Hiccup studies it. One night later, Astrid is among the students as they listen to Gobber's stories about dragons, particularly explaining how he lost his arm and leg when she notices Hiccup leave without saying anything, though she thinks nothing of it. During another lesson, this time against a Deadly Nadder in a labyrinth, Astrid again comes out on top but only just as her axe got caught on Hiccup's shield, which she used to knock the Nadder senseless. Angered with Hiccup, she berates him by asking if it's all just a game to him, then says their parents' war is about to becomes theirs, adding the comment, "Figure out what side you're on." At the next lesson, the students are facing a Hideous Zippleback in paired teams, Astrid with Ruffnut, Hiccup with Fishlegs, and Snotlout with Tuffnut. Due to Snotlout and Tuffnut's antics, Astrid and Ruffnut lose their buckets of water, which they needed to douse the Zippleback's spark-breathing head, they're out and everyone is amazed as Hiccup somehow frightens the Zippleback into its cage. It soon becomes apparent that Hiccup is becoming better and better in the training program,always seeming to have a way with the dragons, having control over them. And Astrid is no longer the star pupil, which stirs her jealousy while unaware that Hiccup's sudden expertise is the result of bonding with and observing a Night Fury he named Toothless. She is seen at one point training harder in the forest when she sees Hiccup sneaking around and follows but loses him. Finally, Astrid and Hiccup are the only students left in the race to see wh gets the right to slay their first dragon. They're faced with a Gronkle, where she threatens Hiccup to stay out of her way, but she still ends up losing when Hiccup immobilizes the Gronkle. The Village Elder denies Astrid the right to kill a dragon, which she coveted, and instead gives it to Hiccup. This time she manages to follow Hiccup to where he keeps Toothless and demands he comes clean when she sees Toothless. Thinking the girl is an enmy, Toothless attacks but Hiccup prevents any figting and introduces them to each other. Astrid runs off to tell the villagers but is swooped up and placed in a tree by Toothless. Hiccup asks for a chance to explain but she angrily refuses to listen. So instead, Hiccup manages to talk her into showing her instead and she climbs onto Toothless behind Hiccup. At first Hiccup scares Astrid with daring flyng maneuvers until she finally apologizes and becomes placid, and she is amazed by the flight, the sights, and realizes just how wrong she was about Toothless and Hiccup. During the flight however, Toothless suddenly flies towards parts unknown, not listening to Hiccup as they find themselves in a flock of dragons carrying kill and food towards none other than the dragon's nest, whereupon they discover the dragons steal and raid from the village to feed a monstrous dragon called the Red Death or they get eaten themselves. When they get back, Astrid wants to tell the village about the nest but Hiccup manages to talk her out of it for the time being as he fears the vikings will kill Toothless. She then punches him on the arm "for kidnapping her" and kisses him on the cheek "for everything else." The next day, Hiccup must take his final exam and kill his first dragon, a Monstrous Nightmare. Astrid wishes Hiccup good luck, and he asks her, that if something goes wrong, to make sure the vikings don't find Toothless. She agrees but asks Hiccup ot make sure nothing goes wrong but he's called in before he can agree. Hiccup faces the Nightmare but tosses aside his weapon, shield and helmet, intending to show the vikings the truth of dragons. But Stoick, fearing for his son, screams for the match to stop, which frightens the Nightmare driving it to attack Hiccup. Astrid gets into the arena and tries to help Hiccup but ends up in danger as well until Stoick gets in and they try to get out. Astrid does but Hiccup ends up in the Nightmare's claws, but he is saved by Toothless who hear Hiccup screaming. Toothless fights off the Nightmre but won't leave Hiccup, thinking the vikings are threats, and almost kills Stoick but is stopped by Hiccup. The vikings swarm Toothless and Astrid stops Hiccup from interfering so he doesn't get hurt. She is later seen comforting Hiccup for his losses, losing the respect of his father, the trust of his tribe, and his best friend. Then she asks why Hiccup didn't kill Toothless that first chance, saying she wants to remember why. Hiccup responds he didn't because at that critical moment, Toothless was just as scared as Hiccup was; for him it was like looking in a mirror. Then she asks what he's going to do and he answers "something crazy". Astrid rounds up the other students and Hiccup teaches them enough about riding and controlling dragons before they fly off to rescue their tribe from the Red Death,Hiccup and Astrid astride the Deadly Nadder. Astrid drops off Hiccup so he can free Toothless (who was taken and chained to a boat) wile she goes to help the others fight the Red Death. Astrid and her Nadder nearly end up getting eaten but are saved by Hiccup and Toothless, though Astrid is knocked off her dragon but thankfully saved again as Toothless catches her and drops her off as he and Hiccup lead the Death into the sky where they fight it and lead it plummeting to its doom in a firey explosion. When it seems Hiccup dies, Astrid is broguht to tears but she rejoices when Stoick announces Hiccup's alive. Days later, when Hiccup finally wakes up to a new village of dragon and vikings living together, she punches him on the arm again "for scaring her" and then kisses him on the lips. Astride her Deadly Nadder, Astrid joins Hiccup, Toothless, and the other viking kids with their dragons as they soar together into the sky. Physical Appearance Astrid is very athletic. She is thin for a viking but is agile in Dragon Training. She has blonde hair with long bangs that cover the left side of her forehead, and a braided ponytail in back. She usually wears a leather band across her forehead. She also wears a skirt with spikes and a pouch on her hip. Personality ::"I'm more of an old-fashioned take it down with an axe and then lop its head off kind of girl." - Astrid Astrid is determined and extremely dedicated to becoming a Viking Warrior. She is generally uninterested in the other teenagers, preferring to study and train on her own to become a better fighter. In the beginning, she has the most success in Dragon Training. She quickly becomes jealous of Hiccup and is frustrated by his successover her in Dragon Training. While the other teenagers support Hiccup and are in awe of his success, Astrid is not amused and gets angry at her lost status as strongest among the group. She also reveals her suspicious side, following and spying on Hiccup to discover his secret. Astrid finds out about Hiccup's relationship with Toothless by appearing sitting on a rock sharpening her axe. She looks around and Hiccup tries to stop her from finding Toothless. Astrid demonstrates her strength by bending Hiccup's arm back. Toothless sees that and comes bounding to rescue Hiccup, thus Astrid finding out about this double life. Astrid's name is North Germanic for "Divine Beauty", which suits her for her appearance and character. Relationship with Hiccup Astrid, at first, doesn't like Hiccup for not being a real Viking, and then her dislike for him grows into jealously when he becomes more skilled at "fighting" dragons than she is. Despite the initial problems in their relationship, Astrid later grows to love Hiccup and kisses him twice after punching him on the arm in the movie: One time is on the cheek, the other at the end on his lips. Trivia *A female viking with blonde hair was often seen in the company of Stoick, Spitelout, and Gobber, though not as much as Spitelout, and is possibly Astrid's mother. Category:Characters Category:Hooligans